The present invention relates to a table clock.
Table clocks have heretofore been proposed in which the angle of the front face of the time indicating portion can be changed by passing a rod through the time piece in such a manner that the rod is movable back and forth, the rod being provided at opposite ends with spherical support members. In the table clock of this type, the angle of the front face of the time indicating portion can be changed in the following manner: the front face is made substantially erect by positioning the time piece adjacent to the front end of the rod and standing the clock on its bottom portion with the support member positioned at the rear end of the rod. The front face of the clock is slanted at the maximum angle such that it is turned upward when the time piece is positioned near the rear end of the rod. The front face of the time indicating portion can be turned downward by standing the clock on its bottom portion with the support member positioned at the front end of the rod.
Such a conventional clock as described in the above may have the angle made by its front face varied. However, the range of variation in the angle is not large.